Scauldron
The Scauldron is a dragon that can be found in tropical areas exposed to the open ocean. Despite the presence of wings, it is classified as a Leviathan. It is introduced in "Monster Hunter Destiny: Dragons of Berk". English: Scauldron Japanese: ?? Latin: Leviathas squarrosus In-Game Information This leviathan inhabits the deep ocean, and only comes up onto land to mate and lay eggs. It gathers water and heats it up in its stomach until it becomes a seething cauldron, and then sprays it at enemies. Can't stray far from water. Basic Information Monster Class: Leviathan Weakness: Fire Element: Water Status Ailments: Scalded, Waterblight Habitats: Jungle, Tide Island, Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Idyllic Ocean, Murky Bog, Cratered Island, Berk Woods Behavior: *Drinks water from the sea when low on stamina *Cannot squirt water when low on stamina *Becomes much paler when low on stamina *May drop an item when it is made to flinch when attacking the stomach *Belly swells up and huffs steam when enraged Physiology and Appearance Despite being classified as a dragon in the far northern regions of the world, from where it is native, this winged creature has actually been classified as a close relative of the Lagiacrus. The Scauldron is quite comical in appearance, with a small head, long neck and tail, and very big belly. This is because it stores huge amounts of water inside of it, which it heats up to boiling temperatures and then spurts it out of its mouth like a giant garden hose. A kettle-like whistling sound often accompanies a Scauldron attack. They are covered in blue-green scales much like a fish's, and spend all their time in the open water - except when they come onto land to mate and lay eggs. Scauldrons never stray far from the water, because they need it to keep their skin moist, and also because they use seawater as their main weapon. Scauldrons are incredibly aggressive. Alongside several other dragon-like monsters, the Scauldron initially lived up north before migrating into the various subregions of the known world. In Monster Hunter Destiny Introductory Cutscene Location: Deserted Island Area 10 Synopsis: All is calm on the coastline of the Deserted Island as a shimmering Levithan bends its neck toward the water for a long drink, its belly steadily growing larger and rounder as it fills up with water. The hunter arrives and immediately stops at the sight of the monster right in front of him/her. The Scauldron hasn't yet noticed the hunter, as it is too busy drinking. Then, from below the surface, a Ludroth leaps out and attacks the Scauldron, causing it to rear up in fright. As three more Ludroth lunge out of the waves and begin to advance on it, the Scauldron's mouth starts steaming, and a kettle-like whistle rings out into the air. The Leviathan opens its mouth and releases a huge burst of scalding hot water that boils the four Ludroth alive on the spot. The Scauldron looks over its shoulder and sees the hunter, and prepares to fire another blast of water as the hunt begins. Available Quests High-Rank Free Scauldy: *''Goal'': Hunt a Scauldron *''Location'': Deserted Island (Day) *''Environment'': Stable *''Client'': Fisherman *''Description'': Saw it climb up on the beach, I did, all glittering and shimmering like a giant fish. The smell of my catches had lured it in, and it gobbled them all up in one bite. And with a burst of boiling water, it was gone. That beast can't run free forever! Boiled Fish: *''Goal'': Hunt 2 Scauldrons *''Location'': Jungle (Night) / Flooded Forest (Day) / Idyllic Ocean (Night) *''Environment'': UNSTABLE (Plesioth or Congalala) / UNSTABLE (Royal Ludroth) / UNSTABLE (Arzuros or Yian Kut-Ku) *''Client'': Coastal Patrol *Description: The stench of boiling fish was what drew us to investigate the coast. There were two Scauldrons there, having a feast of fish that they cooked with their scalding hot water blasts. And when they noticed us, they almost gave us the same treatment! Take care of this for us, hunter! G-Rank Wings in the Ocean: *''Goal'': Capture a Scauldron *''Location'': Idyllic Ocean (Day) / Murky Bog (Day) / Cratered Island (Night) *''Environment'': UNSTABLE (Zinogre or Nargacuga) / UNSTABLE (Moardea or Rathian) / UNSTABLE (Lagiacrus or Magnarok) *''Client'': Sailor *''Description'': There's an ornery sea dragon roughin' up the waves on the starboard side o' the harbor, and we seamen can't get anywhere near without havin' our boats smashed to bits! I ain't interested in what ye do with it, hunter - just get it away from our ships! The Great Geyser: *''Goal'': Hunt a Scauldron *''Location'': Jungle (Day) / Deserted Island (Night) / Berk Woods (Day) *''Environment'': UNSTABLE (Blue Yian Kut-Ku or Chameleos) / UNSTABLE (Great Jaggi or Deviljho) / UNSTABLE (Thunderdrum or Gronckle) *''Client'': Fishmongress *''Description'': A-Rank Flight Beneath the Sea: *''Goal'': Hunt a Scauldron *''Location'': Berk Woods (Night) / Murky Bog (Night) / Flooded Forest (Day) *''Environment'': UNSTABLE (Monstrous Nightmare or Skrill) / UNSTABLE (Espinas or Gobul) / UNSTABLE (Deviljho) *''Client'': Curious Diver *''Description'': Whale Watching: *''Goal'': Capture 2 Scauldrons *''Location'': Tide Island (Night) / Cratered Island (Day) / Deserted Island (Day) *''Environment'': UNSTABLE (Gogomoa or Daimyo Hermitaur) / UNSTABLE (Rathalos) / UNSTABLE (Qurupeco or Green Nargacuga) *''Client'': Famous Naturalist *''Description'': Fascinating! I just discovered a pair of Scauldrons lost at sea near the island's shores. It won't be good for the ecosystem or for themselves if they make themselves at home there. Hunter, I need you to capture the Scauldrons so we can send them back to where they came from. Items/Carves ''Note: Items are listed from most common to least common.'' High-Rank Body x4: Scauldron Hide+, Scauldron Scale+, Scauldron Fin+, Scauldron Oil+, Torrent Sac, Wyvern Stone Tail x1: Scauldron Tail, Scauldron Fin+, Wyvern Stone Capture Rewards: Scauldron Fin+, Scauldron Oil+ x2, Scauldron Scale+ x2, Scauldron, Wing, Torrent Sac, Wyvern Stone Break Head: Scauldron Fang+ x2, Scauldron Scale+, Scauldron Hide+ Break Wings x2: Scauldron Wing, Scauldron Fin+, Scauldron Fin+ x2 Break Stomach: Scauldron Oil+, Torrent Sac, Scauldron Hide+ x2, Wyvern Stone Item Drop: Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Tear, Scauldron Oil+, Wyvern Stone G-Rank Body x4: Scauldron Piel, Scauldron Shard, Scauldron Fan, Scauldron Lubricant, Scauldron Hide+, Flood Sac, Lrg Wyvern Stone Tail x1: Scauldron Flail, Scauldron Fan, Lrg Wyvern Stone, Wyvern Stone Capture Rewards: Scauldron Fan, Scauldron Lubricant x2, Scauldron Shard x2, Scauldron Fellwing, Flood Sac, Lrg Wyvern Stone Break Head: Hvy Scauldron Fang x2, Scauldron Shard, Scauldron Piel Break Wings x2: Scauldron Fellwing, Scauldron Fan, Scauldron Fan x2, Scauldron Fin+ x4 Break Stomach: Scauldron Lubricant, Flood Sac, Scauldron Piel x2, Flood Sac x2, Lrg Wyvern Stone, Wyvern Stone Item Drop: Lrg Wyvern Tear, Wyvern Tear, Scauldron Lubricant, Wyvern Stone A-Rank Body x4: Scauldron Dermis, Scauldron Splinter, Scauldron Fan+, Scauldron Grease, Scauldron Piel, Deluge Sac, Mega Wyvern Stone Tail x1: Scauldron Tailbone, Scauldron Fan+, Mega Wyvern Stone, Lrg Wyvern Stone Capture Rewards: Scauldron Fan+, Scauldron Grease x2, Scauldron Splinter x2, Scauldron Fullwing, Deluge Sac, Mega Wyvern Stone Break Head: Vile Scauld Fang x2, Scauldron Splinter, Scauldron Dermis Break Wings x2: Scauldron Fullwing, Scauldron Fan+, Scauldron Fan+ x2, Scauldron Fan x4 Break Stomach: Scauldron Grease, Deluge Sac, Scauldron Dermis x2, Deluge Sac x2, Mega Wyvern Stone, Lrg Wyvern Stone Item Drop: Mega Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Tear, Scauldron Crease, Lrg Wyvern Stone Item Descriptions H': *'Scauldron Hide+: The supple hide from a slippery leviathan. Much more pleasing than most leviathans' hides. *'Scauldron Scale+': This scale resembles that of a fish, but is actually from a Scauldron. It glimmers with fantastic blues and greens. *'Scauldron Fin+': The powerful fin of a Scauldron, designed to propel the beast through miles of salty seawater. *'Scauldron Oil+': Found inside the Scauldron's sweat glands, this oil is a great medicine. Its taste leaves something to be desired. *'Scauldron Tail': A tail from a leviathan of the deep. It is powerful enough to slap a tree in half. *'Scauldron Fang+': A long fang from the Scauldron, designed to grasp fish and inject poison. Venom glands not included. *'Scauldron Webbing+': The webbing of the leviathan's wings is much more powerful than that of its fins. G': *'Scauldron Piel: Smooth, pleasing hide from a rare leviathan. It practically slips through the fingers like water. *'Scauldron Shard': This Scauldron scale rivals all others. It has an iridescent sheen that makes it irresistible. *'Scauldron Fan': The fan-like fin found on a Scauldron. Besides aiding in swimming, it has many other functions. *'Scauldron Lubricant': Oil from a Scauldron. It is much more medicinally powerful than fish oil, but tastes worse than Aptonoth dung. *'Scauldron Flail': This tail can crack boulders by slapping them. Unfortunately, humans can't apply that much force - or even lift it in the first place. *'Hvy Scauldron Fang': This fang injects a terrible poison that kills within twenty-four hours. Luckily, antivenin is readily available. *'Scauldron Fellwing': The wing of a Scauldron, in tip-top condition. It is so powerful that not even a sword could cut through it. A': *'Scauldron Dermis: Only the most pleasurable hide imaginable from the sea-dwelling Scauldron. Almost liquid in consistency. *'Scauldron Splinter': This iridescent piece of a scale is a popular piece of jewelry and is often sold in coastal cities. *'Scauldron Fan+': Said to rival all other fins out there, the fin of a Scauldron is like no other. Stronger than the strongest oar. *'Scauldron Grease': Disgusting and smelly, yes. However, it is possibly the most medicinally powerful material found in the sea so far. *'Scauldron Tailbone': This tail has a whopper of a tale to tell. By measuring the size of the vertebrae, one can tell how old the sea beast was. *'Vile Scauld Fang': The venom in this fang is terrible, but it can be mixed with other materials to create a powerful antidote. *'Scauldron Fullwing': This ship-shape sail-shaped wing is the Scauldron's most powerful means of locomotion. Not for flying, but swimming. Attacks Normal Land Phase Charge: A simple charge forward. Often does this attack to cover distance. Fly Swatter: Raises its tail up behind it, then swings it twice to the left and right. Tail Snap: Performs a wide bite that curves around to its side, then snaps its tail back behind it. Double Bite: Lowers its head to the ground and crawls forward, biting twice in front of it. Body Slam: Rears up clumsily on its hind legs, then comes crashing down. Causes a quake when enraged. Barrel Roll: Rears its neck and tail up, shakes its head, and then does a barrel roll to the side. Hip Check: Aims its side at its target, and then slides forward with its hip thrown out. Slip n' Slide: Crouches down to the ground, backs up, and then rapidly slides forward on its stomach. Water Blast: Raises its head, then spits a blast of water from its mouth. (Waterblight) Water Beam: Raises its head slowly up while snapping its jaws, then lowers its head and squirts a beam of water in front of it. (Waterblight) Scalding Water Blast: See "Water Blast". This time, the projectile will be cloudy with steam coming off of it. It will leave a cloud of hot air behind upon landing for a few seconds. Only does this when enraged. (Scalded) Scalding Water Beam: See "Water Beam". This time, the beam will be cloudy with steam coming heavily off of it. Only does this when enraged. (Scalded) Roar: Wiggles its head about and opens its mouth, then releases a bellowing roar. Water Phase Charge: See "Land Phase". Will make a U-turn and do another when enraged. Tail Snap: See "Land Phase". Upward Tail Snap: Flicks its tail forcefully up in front of it, creating a heavy current. (Waterblight) Double Bite: See "Land Phase". Hip Check: Coils up in the water, then shoots forward and throws out its hip. Will do two when enraged. Water Blast: See "Land Phase". Water Beam: See "Land Phase". Scalding Water Blast: See "Land Phase". Scalding Water Beam: See "Land Phase". Scalding Turnaround: Starts up a Scalding Water Beam, but with an added, kettle-like whistling sound. It will then rear its head back and to the side, then release a Scalding Water Beam that it sweeps in front of it. When enraged, it can do up to three in a row, and can turn around while it aims the next one. (Scalded) Roar: See "Land Phase". G-Rank Onwards Land Phase Snap-Slam Combo: Does a Tail Snap and goes immediately into a Body Slam, crushing whatever is behind it. Beam-Bite Combo: When enraged, it will release a Scalding Water Beam faster than usual, then go directly into a Double Bite when the attack is finished. Boiling Knockdown: The Scauldron will shuffle backwards, then rear up on its hind legs and pounce forward with its neck stretched outwards. If it lands on a target, it will toss them inside its mouth and shake them about while steam hisses from its jaws. When the attack ends, it will squirt the hunter out of its jaws with a burst of boiling water. (Scalded, Pin) Water Phase Snap-Check Combo: Does an Upward Tail Snap, then does a rapid Hip Check immediately afterwards. Beam-Bite Combo: See "Land Phase". Equipment Armor Normal Elemental Resistances: *Fire +10 *Water +15 *Thunder -15 *Ice -10 *Earth (0) *Sky +5 *Dragon -5 Skills: Olympic Swimmer, Heat Cancel, Wellness, Gathering -1 G-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +10 *Water +15 *Thunder -15 *Ice -10 *Earth (0) *Sky +5 *Dragon -5 Skills: Olympic Swimmer, Wellness, Water Attack +2, Attack Down (S) A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water +25 *Thunder -5 *Ice (0) *Earth +10 *Sky +15 *Dragon +5 Skills: Water Attack +2, Carving Master, Endless Oxygen, Evasion Down Weapons Dual Blades Sleek Fishers: coming soon Sleek Fishers+: coming soon Streamlined Oceanbiters: coming soon Scalding Currents: coming soon Scalding Riptide: coming soon Scauldy's Wavemakers: coming soon Longsword Sword of the Sea: coming soon Scauldron Sword: coming soon Scauldron Sword+: coming soon Boiling Blade: coming soon Boiling Ocean: coming soon Hammer Beachgoing Mace: coming soon Sunbathing Mace: coming soon Sunburnt Striker: coming soon Sunburnt Striker+: coming soon Boilburnt Seasunderer: coming soon Blastboiled Scaldstriker: coming soon Hunting Horn Whalesong: coming soon Whalesong+: coming soon Scauldron Song: coming soon Scauldron Jazz: coming soon Ocean Waltz: coming soon Dance of the Deep: coming soon Notes *The Scauldron is a dragon featured in the "How to Train Your Dragon" franchise. Its aquatic nature and serpentine shape make it similar to a Leviathan. *Its Latin name means "scalding leviathan". *It can inflict a new ailment called "Scalded", which functions like a combination of Fireblight and Waterblight. *Despite being a Water-element monster, the Scauldron is resistant to Fire and weak against Ice, due to its habit of carrying around boiling water. *Its name is a portmanteau of scald and cauldron. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Crossover Category:Cottonmouth255